


Jerry-built

by chamsie



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 3 sentence things rn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanfic of Fanfic, Fluff, If you are the author of one of the fanfics i have fanfic'd and have a problem with this, M/M, Mpreg, Snippet, back to G for certain rn, branching out now, chp 13 and someone other than bruce and dick finally shows up, gonna change the rating in case, if you have a cool word, in chp 7, it's incredibly short, more like 4 sentence things now, please leave it in the comments :), please tell me and I shall remove them, some hands on kissing is still G right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsie/pseuds/chamsie
Summary: Jer-ry-built: adj.built cheaply and flimsilyTitle changes to reflect the newest chapter.





	1. Avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a-vail: verb.  
> 2\. help or benefit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I srsly didn't think I'd be posting today, but then this happened and I like it.

They leaned forward until their foreheads tapped, and then it was just them, together, the only two people in the world. 

 

“No amount of struggle availed me,” Bruce murmured, “Because my heart had long been left in your hands.”

  
“I didn’t know you were such a sap,” Dick murmured back before his ‘ _ love you too’ _ was swallowed up by the smile on Bruce’s lips. 


	2. Brevity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brev-i-ty: noun.  
> 2\. shortness of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should make this an ongoing thing. It's good practice at least.

He felt it with each moment shared, the brevity of their happiness.  Like everything else in his life, Dick would some day leave, and the thought made Bruce’s legs weak with dread.  But as familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders and lips he’d mapped countless times with his own stretched into a smile, he thought it’d be okay - that despite the fear, the transience did little to detract from the worth of _them_.  


	3. Caryatid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> car-y-at-id: noun.  
> a stone carving of a draped female figure, used as a pillar to support the entablature of a Greek or Greek-style building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went looking for a cool "c" word and found this one. :D

“Dick, we shouldn’t,” Bruce whispered as strong hands pushed him back against a hard surface and slipped under the edge of his shirt to trace hot patterns over his abs. They were in an art museum, for Pete’s sake; Bruce was leaning against a marble caryatid - her pale eyes passing judgement when he glanced up nervously - the two of them just barely out of view where they were. 

  
Blue eyes twinkled back at him, and Dick was smirking when he replied, “Nothing wrong with properly appreciating the art here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's suddenly occurred to me that "I'm just properly appreciating the art here." Might have been a better line for Dick. :0


	4. Interlude 1

He’s curled around his boy like a question - or perhaps a comma - the sentence of Dick’s character tucked safely within his arms. In sleep Dick is warm and perfect, small as a bird, as infinitely precious, a true little Robin held close to Bruce ( _ close to his heart _ ) as carefully as he possibly can. He smooths back dark hair to plant a kiss on that tiny, tiny forehead, mad with love because this boy makes him feel so alive he aches with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obviously all for BruDick, but my intention here was to capture everything: soulmates, best friends, family.


	5. Diatribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> di-a-tribe: noun.  
> a forceful and bitter verbal attack against someone or something.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he murmurs softly, large hands gentle as he holds my face and strokes away hot tears from my cheeks.  Angry,  _ so angry _ , this man vexes me so because there is diatribe against him, slander on his character,  _ lies _ about him poisoning our home, and yet he does  _ nothing _ .  They don’t know this man, can’t possibly understand the amount of love it had taken from him to open his heart and invite in a little boy, so lost and frightened, as he himself had once been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have two for today! :D  
> You must have noticed I'm doing the alphabet. If you have an interesting word to use, please share!


	6. Epicurean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ep-i-cu-re-an: adjective.  
> 1\. Devoted to the pursuit of sensual pleasure, especially to the enjoyment of good food and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic for a [fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871157) ?  
> Drabble for the lovely [KnightwingYJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ) whose update schedule amazes me beyond words. I haven't left any comments yet bc of school, but I hope I can do so soon! :D

Looking at their life from the outside in, one would think his husband epicurean in nature; it was only natural because Bruce is the _Taisho_ and he has kingdom and castle at his command. But the real Bruce is so far removed from epicurean - always so hard working, always busy, always pushing himself for country, home, and family.

  
Dick watches Bruce with a smile, chest humming with warmth, and wonders exactly when he became so smitten with this beautiful, gentle alpha; wonders exactly when he evolved from simple stranger to husband and soulmate.  


	7. Fecundate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fe-cun-date: verb.  
> fertilize.  
> Literary: make fruitful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In for a penny, in for a pound!  
> Fanfic for [Laroyena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroyena) , specifically their wonderful [Mamabird universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7816777) (the fourth part in particular)! 
> 
> Another two today because I misread the time and failed to post anything yesterday.

“You did fecundate me,” Dick teased as he sauntered over smoothly to his alpha in the big comfy Bat-chair, “Literally and figuratively, so you'd better take some responsibility please.”

 

“Dick -” Bruce started to answer, ears red and expression hesitant, but cut off when Dick looped arms around his shoulder and sat himself into his lap.

 

Dick’s grin was bright but his eyes were deadly serious as he said, “Bruce, I’m unbelievably horny and I’ve a baby in my belly - no thanks to you - so the only things I want to hear right now are ‘yes, Dick’ and ‘of course, Dick’.”


	8. Gelid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gel-id: adjective.  
> icy; extremely cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Bruce would go simple on the flavours, but Dick would want to try everything before he picked his favourites.

They stop for ice cream despite the gelid weather because it’s a quiet night for the Dynamic Duo.  In amicable silence they sit on their roof edge, looking out over the snowy city below while licking their cones (vanilla for Batman and Neapolitan-chocolate-mint for Robin).  It’s cold for sure, but the company keeps them warm.  


	9. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these are interesting to read. They're largely writing exercises for me while I pick away at the 6-7 other projects I have in development. :) Prob be coming back to change bc I'm not quite satisfied, no matter how much I've edited.

His hands are tiny compared to Bruce’s, absolutely dwarfed in those giant palms. 

He strokes softly over calloused fingers and faded scars, admires their stories and marvels how for all the protection and love these strong hands provide, why it is he feels the need to protect their owner ( _Bruce_ ).  He who is so much tinier than his Batman, who yearns to spread his wings and envelope Bruce the way the man did ( _does_ _still_ ) for him. 


	10. Hardihood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hard-i-hood: noun. (dated)  
> boldness; daring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could NOT find an H word for the longest time. Either they weren't inspiring me or they weren't interesting enough to me. 
> 
> Fanfic of fanfic for [KnightwingYJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ) again! [We Are Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871157) is done (I haven't caught up yet), but I keep coming back to this amazing universe. This references chp. 3 in particular.

He watched him run and leap, the one who’d been haunting his thoughts since they first met weaving through the crowd as graceful as the wind and just as fast.  Such hardihood in an omega so young, and the thought left Bruce’s heart racing with excitement as awe and admiration thrummed through his chest.  He chased along, partly to keep Richard in sight, to make sure he would be alright, but also because he couldn’t help but to follow and be drawn in by that brilliant boy, so full of life, energy, and kindness.  


	11. Gamophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ga-mo-pho-bia: noun.  
> fear of commitment  
> excessive, persistent, uncontrollable, irrational fear of marriage

It was not gamophobia that stayed his hand, that sealed his lips, and made him hide away the little black box with his father’s ring inside.  He’d long committed himself to a life loving the boy he’d watch grow into a man, had given him body then heart then soul as time passed.  

 

It was love that stayed his hand because someone so young and beautiful, with such endless potential, should not be bound to a broken old man like himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (But his boy was stubborn, so he really shouldn’t have been surprised when Dick proposed first.)


	12. Irrecusable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ir-re-cu-sa-ble: adjective.   
> (of evidence or a statement) not able to be challenged or rejected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up last chapter and picked another "G" word instead of an "I". I missed updating, but what I'm working on is still not ready.

“It’s irrecusable, Bruce,” Dick said brightly, one tan hand brushing back the taller man’s hair ever so gently, tucking the strands behind an ear.  It was getting long (with smatterings of grey that Dick couldn’t get enough of) and would need a cut soon.  “You’re slowly becoming that old man I warned you about being.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And he loved him no less for it)


	13. Jerry-built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jer-ry-built: adj.  
> built cheaply and flimsily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep doing four sentences?

The device was jerry-built, put together last minute by whatever they could scrape together from their utility belts and it was also the only bit of hope Dick had had in  about three hours that they were going to get out of this alive - he could kiss Bruce for making it.  

 

From behind him Tim groaned, “Ugh, please don’t.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to say it out loud.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (“Not here,” toned Batman’s sonorous voice to Tim’s horror.)


End file.
